


Celebrating The Lives Of The Winchesters

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crying Jack Kline, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Gen, Hunter's Funeral (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Parental Jody Mills, Protective Jody Mills, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: team free will is too special to have just a normal hunter's funeral, they deserved to be celebrated.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Claire Novak, Jack Kline & Other(s)
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Kudos: 36





	Celebrating The Lives Of The Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three : Loved Ones Killed

"wait, so you're a witch, who used to be an enemy of sam and dean, but you eventually became friends and now you're the queen of hell?"

rowena laughed at eliot's comment, having only met the young adult today but she already adored the boy, maybe it was because he reminded her of another bright eyed child, but who's to say, "yes, dear." she smiled and eliot smiled back, ".....awesome."

jody smiled to herself as she passed by, picking up some empty beer bottles from the table, "i see you met rowena." she commented to eliot, who she also only met a few hours ago but, just like rowena, she already adored the kid, the red haired witch looking up at the woman and she sat up, "how's claire, love?" she asked, not having been able to get a moment to talk to the blonde girl because claire had been talking to max, who was here with stacy, almost the whole day.

"she's......she's dealing. it's sadly something she's already done before with jimmy, so she's kinda reliving it with some extra baggage." 

"i'm going to have to give her a moment later, wouldn't want to disrupt her new friendship."

jody chuckled, taking the empty beer bottles into the kitchen to throw them out, walking back out towards the living room and finding eileen and adam (or was it michael?) having a conversation in sign language, only able to pick up bits and pieces as she was still learning and she could barely see their hands they were moving so fast, donna and bessy and garth having a conversation by the cooler full of alcohol. claire, max, stacy, and alex sitting on the stairs, the four drinking and chatting with smiles on their faces, rowena and eliot still chatting away on the couch.

it was nice seeing everyone in the same place, but the reason that everyone was here made the woman feel ill; she knew this day would come eventually, she just didn't think she'd be around for it.

jody turned as she heard the door shut loudly, everyone else seeming to the hear that sound as well as everyone's heads seem to turn towards the front door, their eyes landing on the nephilim who stood awkwardly, "i'm sorry that i'm late." he mumbled and before anyone else could move, claire got up from the stairs and went over to the boy, hugging him tightly and catching him by surprise, but he hugged back, burying his face in his surrogate sister's shoulder.

after a couple seconds, claire pulled away and jack smiled at her before turning the to the crowd of people, "hello." he spoke as he raised his hand in a wave, giving everyone a soft smile but his eyes didn't show the same shine they did a couple years ago.

  
**•••**

  
"he said that if i touched his car again, he'd break my thumbs." max laughed, rubbing her thumb against the label on her beer as she told everyone how she met the winchesters, the party sitting in jody's living room and telling their tales, "i feel like even now if i did, he'd find some way to get me." she joked and everyone let out a chuckle at her story.

jack smiled down at his solo cup with wine in it, having discovered that he favored it over beer, "dean and i had a rough start." he mumbled, "i mean, he shot me but it didn't really do anything because i'm not human and uh.....he said things that scared me, but sam had promised me that he wouldn't let dean hurt me again and when castiel came back, he did the same." the nephilim continued as everyone's focus was now on him, "dean apologized for what he did, and when i.....when i got sick, he took me on a short road trip and got me a burger from his favorite stand and then he taught me how to drive."

the room was silent as jack swirled the alcohol in his cup, listening closely to his stories, "sam showed me marvel movies, we watched one every night before bed for like a month until i got caught up, and then when new ones came out, he'd take me to see it. and when i came back, he showed me the couple movies i missed and after watching spiderman, i told him i was gay on the car ride back home because i just.....i needed to tell someone and i just blurted it out."

the tears that were welling up in jack's eyes were obvious to everyone, but they didn't say anything as he kept going, "castiel.....he......he sang to me whenever i had a bad dream or was having trouble sleeping and he would sing a song that my mother used to sing or he would learn one of the songs that i found online and sing it to surprise me." the blonde smiled and he went silent, the room getting way too quiet.

jack wiped at his face before standing up from the floor, "i-i need some air." he rushed out before taking the final sip of his wine and putting the cup down, everyone watching as he left the room and went out the front door. everyone seemed to be frozen in their spot, unsure if it was better to leave him be or give him comfort; the poor kid had lost his parents and his uncle all in one night, and he was there to witness it all happen, they were honestly surprised to even see him here.

jody was the first to move, putting her cup down and she stood up, walking outside and almost running into jack because the kid was right there on the door steps with the porch light shing down on him, head in his hands and visibly trembling, small sniffles leaving him and the hunter sat down next to him, "i-i'm sorry, it was rude t-to leave."

"no, it wasn't, you needed a moment."

"i-i just really miss them."

"i miss them too, baby." she cooed and he looked up, wiping his face with his coat sleeve as he looked at her, "i-i knew about dad and dean, but father....he was supposed to be a being that went on forever, j-just like me and i thought.....i _hoped_ that he would be around, but he......he was the first." jack sniffled, voice cracking as his spoke and jody knew that the image of castiel's death was burned into his brain, along with the others.

"they.......th-they're gone and i'm.....i-i'm alone."

jody wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling him closer to her and he laid his head on her chest, tears soaking through her shirt; "jack, what you saw and what you're going through is.....i can barely imagine how you feel, but you're not alone. everyone in this house is there for you if you need company, they're phone calls and drives away if you need them, even rowena and she's not even on earth half the time. they all care for you, literally all of them."

"a-all of them?"

"every single one."

jack took a deep and shaky breath before wrapping his arms around jody and snuggling into her, the hunter holding him close and letting him cry.

  
**•••**

  
jack watched as garth and adam(michael?) soaked the large pyre in gasoline, the three wrapped bodies lying on top of huge pieces of wood, the nephilim fiddling with the lighter in his hand, having asked to be the one who lights and nobody protested, swallowing past the thump in his throat because he really didn't want to cry again, he's sobbed so much the past couple days he really was unsure if there was any tears left in him.

as he heard the clatter of gasoline tanks hitting the ground, jack fished into his pocket and pulled out a photo, smiling down at it; jack can't exactly remember who took it, but it was the four of them posing in front of the bunker stairs, jack standing in the middle with a wide smile as he held up his first birthday present that the four of them had gotten him, which was a stack of eight vinyl records of various artists, ranging from the who to harry styles.

if he didn't have a copy of this back home, he wouldn't dare putting this on the pyre, but there was one sitting on his desk back in his room, framed and safe, so jack pressed a kiss to the picture before placing it on top of the wooden bundle, igniting the lighter and tossing it onto the bundle before backing away.

everyone watching in silence as the fire slowly grew, sending smoking into the air and crackling loudly, jack shoving his hands in his pockets and staring ahead, watching the men who raised him get the funeral they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
